


Klnce: A Love Story

by LovelyDangerous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, We're sorry, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDangerous/pseuds/LovelyDangerous
Summary: Keith and Lance are in love, thanks





	1. Chapter 1

Once a pon a tim there was a klance. tender chicken


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have a fight

“What the actual. F,uck. You; lamp screm shook. Keet yell ‘no’ and kiss lamp. Lamp gaspe and cry ‘bitch.’ keet say ‘ sh no word’ and kiss lamp mor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shirt and keet figh. is keet str9???

‘Ugli dude’ shirt yell at keet. ‘No stop’ lamp yell ‘not my bofren’ shrit whisper ‘o right sory dud’   
lamp nod. Keet kis lamp ‘thank babe. Your my favorite’ lamp pull away ‘th fucke bab?’ keet laph and mak ot with lamp. Lamp screm ‘lov you keet ur gay’ keet shock. ‘Th. f,ucc? Beb i str9 i am girls’ lamp :00d and kess keet more. Shirt leave and ded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some craz shit happen. read for mor

Shirt come back live. He cry becau he died!!!! Thats stress dud. Keet hug hem awkward. ‘Ur my brother’ he yell. ‘Urr died dont do tha’ ! he screm. Shirt cry ‘sorry dud’ ‘it happen’ keet dead. Lamp cry ‘no my bofarned dead’ keet life again. ‘Dont worry it was joking’ lamp kess keet ‘thank satan your not dead’ keet die again. ‘Haha jk bitch im ded’ lamp die of cryihng. Tender chiken bring all back life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah th, efuk?? seriously what

Keet yell ‘shite im live!!’ he look at lamp gayly. ‘Ur life??’ lamp smil ‘yea dud.’ shirt cry ‘ wha,t th. ehfuck??’ keet yell ‘ listen dud ur cool but go die cus ur clon. Ur shihoe an rel shirt wondnt curse ifn fron of kildren!!!!! I will kill noe.’ keet kil shihoe. Shihoe ded. ‘K bye bitch’ lamp yell as toos off clif into river. Blood.scare. Ket yell at lamp ‘what if real shirt?!’ lamp say ‘it ok dud hes clon.’ suden shirt rise out of river. He blood still. He say ‘i am jesus. You tried to kil me so you die.’ all sudden heart tack. Shirt says ‘haha’ and closes eyes. Sudden pidge appers. ‘Woahly shite dud shiro the fuck??? Those wer my frens’ shirt says ‘u rite’ and brings temh beck life. Keet jump off cliff cus he want dead. Lamp say ‘ no’ and jusmp off to cus some craz shit heppan. Pidge say ‘well if they do i do. Bye shir’ and jump off. Shirt talk himself ‘i am not jesus? I am spongebob.’ and jump off cliff. All die. Tender chicken


End file.
